moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Smurfs and the Rabbits
The Smurfs and the Rabbits is an 1980 animated film Plot Voices *Dave Foley as Happy Smurf *Matthew Broderick as Smurf *Rod Taylor as Smiley Smurf *Barry Humphries as Hefty Smurf *Ronnie Corbett as Handy Smurf *Ronnie Barker as Vanity Smurf *David Jason as Brainy Smurf, King Smurf, Papa Smurf, Policeman Smurf and Aviator Smurf *Harry Worth as Greedy Smurf *Roy Kinnear as Clumsy Smurf and Bulk *Frankie Howerd as Poet Smurf *Freddie Starr as Gutsy Smurf *Don Rickles as Sir Johan *Joe Ranft as Jokey Smurf, Wild Smurf, Peewit, King Argon, Ambassador of Zad, Stupidites, Comte d'Aubenas, King Arthur, John Baufort, Lord Spottlebottom, Merlin, Mr. Poppery and Malchior *Dudley Moore as Archeologist Smurf *Les Dennis as Farmer Smurf *Kenneth Williams as Dreamy Smurf *Mike Reid as Sporty Smurf *Ken Dodd as Baker Smurf *Dave Allen as Fakir Smurf *Russ Abbot as Marco Smurf *Stanley Baxter as Showoff Smurf *Roy Hudd as Astro Smurf *Les Dawson as Sweepy Smurf *Bob Monkhouse as Actor Smurf *David Frost as Chef Smurf *Michael Parkinson as Cobbler Smurf *Derek Nimmo as Party Planner Smurf *Jack Dee as Lucky Smurf *Richard Briers as Lazy Smurf and Fawn Flemish Giant Rabbit *Barry Cryer as Red Smurf *Jimi Hendrix as Dabbler Smurf *Keith Richards as Reveler Smurf *Eric Clapton as Clueless Smurf *Jimmy James as Camper Smurf *Little Richard as Owner Smurf *Curtis Knight as Wooly Smurf *Robert Wachtel as Painter Smurf *Billy Cox as Alchemist Smurf *John Lennon as Tracker Smurf *Albert Goldman as Barber Smurf *Elvis Presley as Reporter Smurf *James Brown as Pushover Smurf *Curtis Mayfield as Weakling Smurf *Danny Bonaduce as Traveler Smurf *Alan Douglas as Equilibrist Smurf *David Crosby as Paleontologist Smurf *Paul McCartney as Harmony Smurf *Ringo Starr as Tailor Smurf *Jeff Beck as Hunter Smurf *Joe Roth as Miller Smurf *Ken Kesey as Doctor Smurf *Timothy Leary as Carpenter Smurf *George Harrison as Don Smurfo *Roger Ebert as Timber Smurf *Gene Siskel as Coalminer Smurf *Johnny Cash as Fireman Smurf *Ray Charles as Engineer Smurf *Muhammad Ali as Magician Smurf *George Foreman as Postman Smurf *Nick Cave as Flying Smurf *Timothy Gray as Drummer Smurf *John Carpenter as Explorer Smurf *Stephen King as Sculptor Smurf *Shep Gordon as Lemon Smurf *Alice Cooper as Miner Smurf *Teddy Pendergrass as Architect Smurf *Emeril Lagasse as Flighty Smurf *Wolfgang Puck as Sickly Smurf *Elton John as Weather Smurf *Lou Reed as Blacksmith Smurf *Paul Butterfield as Clown Smurf *Bill Withers as Dentist Smurf *Bob Dylan as Dancer Smurf *Alan Price as Detective Smurf *Bob Thiele as Fisher Smurf *Jack Bruce as Mason Smurf *Ginger Baker as Potter Smurf *Ian Dury as Sloppy Smurf *Leonard Bernstein as Hero Smurf *Sidney Poitier as Glovey Smurf *John James as Smarty Smurf *Paul Greengrass as Forgetful Smurf *Bill Pullman as Indiana Smurf *Nick Cassavetes as Trader Smurf *Ron Howard as Soccer Smurf *Mel Gibson as Fergus MacSmurf *Billy Gibbons as Acrobat Smurf *Roky Erickson as Aksel Smurf *Leonard Cohen as Anonymous Smurf *Tom Waits as Audobon Smurf *Brian Eno as Aviator Smurf *Bruce Springsteen as Bompastore Smurf *Steve Vai as Brewer Smurf *Bradley Whitford as Bruno Smurf *Ernie Isley as Brutus Smurf *Stevie Ray Vaughan as Buff Smurf *Tommy Lee Jones as Chatty Smurf *Andy Warhol as Collector Smurf *Barry Sonnenfeld as Conductor Smurf *Steven Tyler as Costaud Smurf *Noel Redding as Cricket Smurf *John Mitchell as Culinary Smurf *Eddie Kramer as Dempsey Smurf *Steve Winwood as Dribbler Smurf *Vernon Reid as Fencer Smurf *David Mason as Frogger Smurf *Pete Townshend as Fun Smurf *Bob Dylan as Gelato Smurf *Chris Matthews as Gizmo Smurf *Muddy Waters as Hendry Smurf *Jack Thompson as Jagger Smurf *Tim Rose as Kayo Smurf *Willie Nelson as Martinet Smurf *Woody Allen as Marveille Smurf *Jeff Bridges as Maximilian Smurf *Johnny Carson as Photographer Smurf *Jack Nicholson as Picasso Smurf *David Gulpilil as Piper Smurf *Jim Morrison as Player Smurf *James Schamus as Potter Smurf *David Simon as Qubey Smurf *Ed Burns as Recycler Smurf *Quincy Jones as Rugby Smurf *Richard Roundtree as Smithy Smurf *Sammy Davis Jr. as Spinner Smurf *Samuel L. Jackson as Surfer Smurf *Marvin Gaye as Swimmer Smurf *Bob Marley as Séamus Smurf *Harry Hill as Wheelie Smurf *L.A. Reid as Widget Smurf *Stevie Wonder as Weaver Smurf *Johnny Hallyday as Vino Smurf *Joe Satriani as Smokey Smurf *Joe Walsh as The King *Susan Sheridan as Little Yellow Rabbit, Little Grey Rabbit, Little Black/White Rabbit, White American Rabbit, Little White Rabbit, Standard Belgain Hare, Gold English Spot, Opal Rex Rabbit, Orange Rex Rabbit, Rabbit (from The Smurfs and the Howlibird) and Little Brown/White Rabbit *Josie Lawrence, Joanna Ruiz, Pauline Collins, Sheila Steafel, Hannah Gordon, Mary Maddox and Liz English as The Rabbits *Mel Blanc as Matthew McCreep and Barrio *Bill Capizzi as Earl Flatbroke *Dom DeLuise as The Christmas Thief *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Don Adams as Prince Pyjamarama *Bob Arbogast as Mufti *John Wayne and Steven Spielberg as The two spies from the enemy Striped Army *George Pal as The Druid Leader *Jack Nicholson as Radna *Joe Pesci as Reeves *Roddy McDowall as Sir Leopold *Christopher Walken as Morlock *John Heard as Angelo *George Carlin as Boss Naught *Cheech Marin as Captain Keelhaul *Paul Newman as Frugal McDougal *Paul Dooley as Tamar *Andrew Stanton as Thief Of Abelagot *Jonathan Winters as Malcolm The Mean *Brad Bird as Rajah *Eric Larson as Ganelon *Richard Epcar as King Gerald *Tim Curry as Prince Theodore *Dave Mallow as The Frog Prince *Clint Eastwood as Oliver *Bill Scott as Edgar *Michael Sorich as King Turgon *Phil Proctor as Adalbert Lebon *Bill Thompson as Prince Pastum *Don Messick as Imbecilus *Douglas Rain as Cadence *Charlie Adler as Adhemar *Dan Castellaneta as The Traveler *Howard Morris as Al Fresco *Maurice LaMarche as Aldebert Baufort *Joe Alaskey as Artses Craftses *Frank Welker as Comte d'Armors *John Ratzenberger as Dojo and Olaf Uphorn *Michael Wallis as Duke Of Abelagot *Tony Shalhoub as Nimble *Corey Burton as Peter *Jack Angel as Sir Don Señor Citizen and Malakov *John Lasseter as The Emperor Of Japan and Caesar *Rob Paulsen as Lancealout *Milt Kahl as Geoffrey *Frank Thomas as Gustav *Ollie Johnston as Selwyn *Richard Dreyfuss as Manfred the Magnificent *Peyo as Himself (Live Action) *Dick Van Dyke as Narrator Music Music by George Bruns (music from 101 Dalmations, The Jungle Book and The Aristocats), Hoyt Curtin, Robert B. Sherman, Richard M. Sherman, Irwin Kostal (music from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Angela Morley and Malcolm Williamson (music from Watership Down) Production Aniamtion Filming Cast Music Soundtrack Release April 29, 1980 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1980 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rabbits